Strawberry Gashes
by Cookie-imouto
Summary: When Sakura dies in her own world well then she just goes off to the Death Note world. Why? Read and find out. Warning: possible lemons in future. L/Sakura and one-sided Light/Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I love Death Note and I felt like writing a Naruto/Death Note crossover, obviously Sakura/L and some slight one-sided Light/Sakura. Unlike all of the classic Sakura/L crossover fics, Sakura gets into the Death Note world differently. I thought this would be a better idea while still giving it more of a storyline. I don't wanna tell you upfront so just read and find out. **

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

"Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked cruelly as he stabbed his katana deeper into my flesh. I coughed up blood but refused to admit that nothing could've ever hurt more.

"N-no, you don't hurt me anymore," I managed to cough out.

"That's too bad," Sasuke said with a smirk and drew his katana back, I almost smiled. The pain would be over now, Sasuke couldn't hurt me anymore. I must admit, it hurt more than I would've ever believed when I felt the cool, sharp, metal blade of the katana slice through my neck. It broke my veins, the tendons, it almost happened slowly. Then, of course, you'd think the world would blur and go black but that is not what happened. Instead, it was like I was outside my body, and I saw Sasuke chop my head off with his sword. I was surprised, at first; I foolishly thought I was still alive for about 4 seconds. Blood squirted from my headless neck. I looked over to where my head lay, my mouth was parted slightly and my eyes were wide. Sasuke chuckled as more of my blood stained the snowy ground.

"Goodbye Sakura-chan, maybe if you had been a little stronger this could've been more interesting," Sasuke laughed and just left my broken, mangled body, to rot away. Now, I cried freely, what was happening? I was dead, yet I was just watching my body. Was I a ghost?

_Come with me _A voice whispered, I looked all around me in complete shock, who was that? _Your troubles will be ended, and you can begin again, if you just come with me _the voice whispered again.

"How?" I asked.

_Go to your body, close your eyes, and wish to start again _the voice whispered in my ear. I wasn't sure if I should listen but either way, I walked up to my body and put my transparent hand on my body's bloody, mangled hand and closed my eyes.

"I, Haruno Sakura, wish, that I could leave this vile world and start a new life," I wished, and it wasn't one of those wish just to wish wishes, no, all of my heart (if I still had one) all of my emotions, all of my spirit, went towards that wish. When I opened my eyes, everything was spiraling, it was so beautiful though. I saw flurries of color, memories, they flew past me, it was almost like I was forgetting everything yet remembering things that I were never my memories in the first place. It was like someone was playing the rewind button on my life then suddenly pressing fast-forward. It was magical as I spiraled everywhere, almost like being in a tornado.

I screamed in joy but then, smack, I hit the ground. I wasn't unconscious. I looked, surrounding me there were millions of doors. The first one I saw was black with a strange red symbol on it (Code Geass), the next one was streaks of pink, blue, and green (Shugo Chara), the next one was white with what looked like blood dripping from it (Elfen Lied), but the one that really caught my attention was the door after that was white and had just one single letter written on it. L. I walked up to it and brushed my hand along the cool wooden surface of it and trailed my hand to the doorknob. I slowly opened it and walked off into the darkness, completely ignoring the door next to it that was orange and black **(A/N I shouldn't have to tell you guys this one)**. Then of course, I fell down another hole.

This one wasn't as pleasant as the last, I was full of fear, I wasn't sure where I was going or what was happening. I'm not sure what happened but everything blurred together and then I was unconscious.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

_N-ngh, what happened _I thought, the world was still dark and I had no clue what was going on.

_**Welcome to the Death Note world **_the voice said.

_Who are you? What's going on?_

_**Calm down, Sakura, I'm the one who let you be here in this new life, I saved you**_

_Saved me? What's going on?_

_**Allow me to explain, my name is Moira. A long time ago, a little, baby girl was born in the world of Naruto but she had a special power that no other person has ever had before. The ability to go to any dimension, however, there is no way to master that power and the only way she could get to any of the other world's was if she died. So, here you are Sakura, in a new dimension.**_

_Wait, wait, wait, how do you fit into this?_

_**Me? I'm not human, simple as that**_

_Then what are you?_

_**That is of little importance right now**_

…_Ok, so Moira, I'm in a new world now?_

_**Yeah, pretty much**_

…_Life's a bitch_

_**Why? You should be happy, this is a beautiful gift! I have the same one!**_

_Wait? I thought you said I was the only human who had it_

_**But I'm not human**_

_Ok?_

_**Now, when you wake up you're going to be in a strange room, and everything will be very unfamiliar. This is your life story. Haruno Sakura, age 17. Friends: Yagami Light, Siyoko Miku, Hatsune Rika, Sudikawa Tsunami, and Sikoro Maki. You've lived the classic pampered lifestyle; you are highly intelligent and are currently being suspected of being Kira. You have one little brother. Now, when you wake up, do whatever feels natural to your new body, however, whatever you do here is up to you. It isn't like everything is pre-destined.**_

_Why are you telling me this?_

_**Because, you may still have your strong physique and fighting capabilities, but you do not have chakra here. So, for example, if someone tries to rape/kill you, you have the option to let it happen, run or fight back. Nothing is for sure so don't think you're safe if you're put in that type of scenario. Or, if you fall in love, you have the choice to tell the person or not, but don't think that they'll just automatically love you back. **_

_Ok? Anything else?_

_**I should probably tell you about this world so you won't be confused. There is a mass-murderer going around, he is formally known as Kira. Nobody knows how he kills, except his victims are almost always criminals that die of heart-attacks. Kira, needs the faces and names of his victims to kill them, that is all that is currently known. However, it is currently unknown that Kira can also choose the way the victim dies. The way Kira kills is through an other-worldly notebook called Death Note. You write the victim's name and in forty seconds they die from a heart-attack, if you add details during a 6:40 minute period they will die in the way described. In this realm, shinigami exist and have Death Notes, they follow the humans who own Death Note's around. Kira, is Yagami Light.**_

_Wait, didn't you say earlier, Light was my friend?_

_**That is correct, and here you are allowed to pick a side, are you going to help Kira, or L, the detective trying to catch him. On this one, you have no choice but to choose, you can't just be uninvolved. Sorry, but it'll be much more fun if you help one side. Since I told you Light was Kira, I must tell you about L, who in this world is the greatest detective. His identity is a secret for safety purposes and I assure you, you will meet him no matter what in the future. Ok, so L, he usually has people address him as Ryuzaki and it would probably be smart to do the same, but his real name is L Lawliet. You could give this information to Light/Kira but what fun would that be?**_

_Oh, well from the information you've told me, I'm not sure whose side to be on. After all, Light is supposed to be my friend here, but then again. Evil or not, they shouldn't be forced to die by someone else, that should be decided by the public. At this point, I'm leaning towards L/Ryuzaki/Lawliet. _

_**Really? I thought it would be Kira**_

_Why would you think that?_

_**Well, do you think Akatsuki deserves to live?**_

…_it hurts to admit this but yes, they may be evil to me because they're trying to kill my best friend but no, I think everyone deserves an equal chance to prove themselves worthy of living and Kira doesn't give that chance_

_**Didn't expect that, but you're about to wake up **_

_Really, I can't wait until I can see what this world is like for my self_

Then my eyes flashed open, Moira was right, this was VERY unfamiliar. My supposed room was covered in plain white walls covered in pictures and posters of people I had never heard of, the carpet was a faded blue, there was a pale pink desk in the corner with an odd looking thing on it. There were two doors that lead to a closet and a bathroom. I sighed, got up and stretched my stiff muscles. I glanced toward the bathroom and sighed once again. I walked into it and closed the door, I lifted an eyebrow.

_Why do I still have pink hair?_

_**Because that's your appearance, that's why. What you expect me to change you looks and personality?**_

_I happen to like my personality, but no wonder they suspect me of being Kira with this ugly mop on my head!_

_**It looks just like your old hair but longer**_

_I know, but…fine_

_**That's right**_

I wanted to take a shower, so I turned on the warm water and stripped. I entered the warm water with a gentle sigh, it felt so good. I quickly washed my body and turned the water off. I grabbed a towel and dried off. I wrapped the towel around my body and walked out of the bathroom. I went into the closet and was instantly unsure. All of these clothes looked completely unfamiliar.

_Um, Moira, what should I wear?_

_**Hm? Oh well apparently it's a Sunday, so wear whatever you want**_

_Really? Well ok!_

So I decided on a simple black tank top, a blue skirt with a studded belt that hung at a vertical angle on my waist, and some beat up converse that I would put on when I was about to leave. I went back into the bathroom and brushed my hair out. Just as I was about to open my door and go downstairs when it was slammed open by a red-headed woman I assumed to be my mother.

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOUR FUTURE HUSBAND IS HERE!" she squealed and started forcing me down the stairs. I was in complete shock.

_**Uh you should probably know that your mom wants you to marry Light, oh yeah and it doesn't help that Light has a crush on you**_

_Oh that's just GREAT, the psychotic murderer likes me and my mom wants us to be together, this won't end well_

_**Of course it will! You don't know what Light looks like yet but I do and I must say he's pretty attractive**_

_Whatever _

I finished my descent down the stairs and was now into where my mother led me into the living room. The Light guy was what seemed to be a pleasant chat with what looked to be my dad when they noticed my existence. My father sent me a knowing smile and winked, almost as though saying…

_Oh great, my father wants me to get with him too, it's never a good sign when the father approves_

As for Light, he was looking at me with what was supposed to look like friendly eyes but I, being a master at reading eyes, could so tell it was a look of adoration.

"Hello Sakura-chan, are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Huh? Where are we going?" I asked. He looked at me in surprise.

"We were going to study together at my house, remember?" he said.

_**Don't let him fool you, he's trying to trick you into getting alone with him in a room, with a bed**_

_Tch, what a perv, but then again it's not like Jiraiya hasn't tried to do MUCH worse things to me_

"Wouldn't it be better if we went to the library?" I asked. Before Light could answer, my mother, MY OWN MOTHER, interrupted.

"Nonsense honey, you'll be able to get more work done without the distraction of other people," she smiled. I was pissed, how could I argue with that? Then an idea popped up.

"But we'll have more resources at a library," I argued with pride.

"Stop arguing honey, I'm sure Light-kun has all the resources you'll need," my mother growled and practically pushed Light and I out of the house. I sighed as Light led us to his house.

_What should I say?_

_**Ask him how his sister, Sayu, is, she looks up to you and is hoping for you and Light to get together as well**_

_Who ISN'T hoping that?_

_**Your little brother hates him, it's almost like he can sense that Light is evil or something because apparently before he became Kira your brother adored him. Your parents are just brushing it off as being an over-protective brother or jealousy that Light is so smart, cool, and handsome**_

"So, Light-kun, how's Sayu?" I asked while turning my head to look at him.

"She's doing great, and Ryuu, does he still hate me?" he asked. I assumed Ryuu to be my brother.

"Yeah, nothing much's changed though," I chuckled.

"I still don't understand why he hates me," Light sighed. I decided instead of saying he was evil to go along with something else.

"Well, he's probably just jealous of you, after all, you are quite the ladies man, and you have perfect grades, not to mention how athletic too," I said, I hope that boosted his ego because I wasn't sure when I'd be giving him another compliment.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Though there is one girl who I can never seem to have," he sighed and looked at me with longing eyes.

"Well, whoever she is, she's a lucky girl, Light," I sighed and smiled at him. He really wasn't so bad, but, he was almost too perfect and that was why I couldn't like him. Just one little imperfection, one crack in the armor and I MIGHT have gone for it. But he had the looks, the brains, AND was good at sports. I mean, sure, I was pretty smart and not bad at sports, and maybe I was sort of pretty. But not the perfect polite attitude. At least I was loud, obnoxious, hot-headed, and stubborn. At least I was crazy, at least I was blunt. But this guy was almost like a robot. So perfect that he got you to like him, but never love him. At least, that was the way it was for me.

"We're here," Light said.

"Ok," I said. He led me into his house.

"Aw Light-kun, I see you invited Sakura over," Light's mom said with a cheery smile. I smiled at her, she seemed nice enough.

"Ohayo, Yagami-chan," I greeted with bow. Before she could reply, who I assumed to be Sayu up to me.

"HI SAKURA-CHAN!" she said with a grin.

"Oh, hey Sayu," I greeted in a cheery voice. Light grabbed my arm.

"Mom, we're going to go study up in my room, we're going to be busy for a while so please don't bother us," Light said and began dragging me up the stairs.

_Somebody's eager_

_**I agree, he must really want some action ne?**_

_DON'T SAY THAT, IT MAKES ME WANT TO RUN FOR IT!_

_**Well, it's true, I mean, he's a teenage boy, it's perfectly natural for him to want to have intercourse with a sweet, pretty, sexy girl**_

_I'm not sexy, pretty, or sweet_

_**Whatever helps you get to sleep at night**_

During my inner battle with Moira, Light had yanked me into his room and closed the door. Before he could even attempt anything I grabbed the first book I saw and plopped down skillfully into his office chair before he could and I'd be forced onto his bed *shudder*. I read the cover, math, huh? It wasn't my best subject.

"Hey Sakura, what do you think of Kira?" Light suddenly asked, I looked at him with pure curiosity.

"Why bring this up so suddenly?" I asked.

"The case interests me, it's so odd and it seems impossible," Light answered.

"Oh, well, I have to say…I get it. I get what he's doing, but…I don't think its right to kill criminals without letting them prove themselves worth living first. Plus, we already have a justice system for that, so we should just let them handle it and put them in prison. Besides, not everyone is bad for why you'd think. After all, what if they were killing to create a better world too? Or what if they were poor and had no choice but to steal or die, there is no black and white, but everything are shades of gray," I said. Those words came from my heart, because even I had to admit, back in Konoha, we killed and we stole too. It felt like we were the good guys but wasn't that the way every other village felt?

Anyways, Light looked surprised by my emotion filled words, bet he wasn't expecting that.

"You're right!" Light laughed.

"I wouldn't say I'm right, after all, it's just one opinion of many," I said with a grin and opened the book, it looked pretty foreign, I'd never seen problems like this before, yet, some part of me already knew the answers.

_Moira? How is that possible?_

_**I told you, before you switched to this life there was a you before this, she knew how to solve these problems, since you're now her, you know how to solve them**_

_I don't understand that, I mean apparently I haven't changed at all in personality_

_**Ok, how to explain? Alright, the you before is just like the you now, except you were taught different things. While you were learning how to throw kunai she was learning math, so when you came to take her place you know all she knows while still retaining your own knowledge. Eventually it'll flow back like memories and you'll have memories of this life and you'll still have everything from your old life.**_

_Ok but wait, if there's a me here and in all the other universes can those other me's come here too?_

_**No, because you're the only real Sakura, all these lives are fakes for you to come in and claim or play with, nothing more, almost like….shadow clones**_

_I guess I get it_

I yawned, if I already knew the answers, then what was the point in studying?

_**Baka, the points was you coming over, look, you're in Light's room, alone with him, he's probably gonna try something**_

_That gives me such a state of calm_

_**You know, he notices when you're distracted, if I were you, I'd pay attention, before he tries something**_

"You seem a little out of it today, Sakura-chan, is something wrong?" Light asked.

"No, I'm fine," I said, he sent me a disbelieving look but didn't say anything, which I was thankful for.

"If I may ask, why are we studying, if we already know the answers?" I asked, I felt Moira inwardly face palm.

"Just to make sure we know it," he answered.

"Oh," I said. He was about to say something else but was interrupted by some odd sort of music, I didn't know what it was but it sounded really weird and stupid. **(A/N lol, Vanilla Salt by Yui Horie) **it came from the bag my mom had shoved in my face just before I'd left. I curiously opened it and found the object the music was coming from. I wasn't sure what to do, so I just opened it to see what would happen. The second that happened a voice boomed from the object.

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU HAVE TO COME OVER RIGHT NOW! IT'S IMPORTANT!" the voice said. I shakily pressed the object against my ear.

"H-Hello?" I stuttered.

"Sakura did you hear me, you have to come over _now_," the voice said.

_Who is this, Moira?_

_**It's your friend, Miku**_

_What do I do?_

_**That, is up to you**_

_You suck_

_**It's all a matter of perspective**_

"I can't right now, I'm studying with Light," I hissed into the whatever this object was.

"No way, you and Light are on a date, talk about lucky, you have to give me all the details," the Miku girl squealed.

"It's not a date, Miku," I growled but at the same time blushed.

"Oh come on, you're at Light's house, am I right, alone with him. It's totally a date," she squealed.

"Look, Ino, it isn't a date and I'm being rude," I half-whispered.

"Did you just call me a pig?" she asked in shock.

"No, why would you think that?"

"You just said 'look, Ino'."

"D-did I, I didn't mean to."

"That's weird but anyways, when your little 'not-date' with Light is over, you have to come over."

"Why?"

"I'll explain when you get here."

"Ok then by-" I was interrupted by a click.

_That was weird, btw, I never got the chance to ask, but what was that object?_

_**It's called a cell-phone**_

_What's a cell-phone?_

_**I'll explain later, now talk to Light**_

"G-Gomen Light-kun, I had no idea Miku was going to…" I trailed off because I had no word to call what she did.

"It's fine, Sakura-chan, now let's study," he smiled and against all of my morals, I smiled back, this killer was just too likeable.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

_That was a long, awkward time_

_**I am shocked that he didn't make a move**_

_Unsurprisingly, I am too_

_**Good to know we're on the same page**_

_Great, so, uh, where does this Miku girl live?_

_**Right next door to you**_

_And, uh, where's my house again_

_**Why am I not surprised?**_

_S-shut up, Moira_

_**Somebody's rude, say you're sorry**_

_No_

_**God luck finding your way home by yourself**_

_Fine, fine I'm sorry_

_**Ok, so turn here**_

_Alright, now what?_

_**Keep going forward until you see that big Aspen **_**(A/N XP) **_**tree, then turn right**_

I followed Moira's exact orders, and turned at the big aspen tree. I instantly recognized the neighborhood. I saw my house.

_Uh, which side is it on?_

_**Right**_

I went to the house on the right next to mine and knocked on the door. Instantly a girl with waist-length red hair and chocolate eyes slammed it open.

"I don't know why you insist on knocking when you know you can just come right in, Sakura-chan," the girl I presumed to be Miku exclaimed then yanked me into her house.

"Stupid Inari won't leave me alone! I mean I know I'm all sexy and stuff but he doesn't have to stalk me," Miku ranted. The name instantly caught my attention. Inari….I remembered him, from my first real mission.

_Are there people from my world in this world?_

_**There shouldn't be, there are no copies and no one can move so this must be different Inari**_

_Oh…well I was just hoping that someone from my world could be here_

_**I'm sorry**_

_I-I wanna go back_

_**I'm afraid that's not possible, but I promise things will get much more interesting soon**_

"That's it, that's what was so important, I'm going home, Miku," I sighed.

"Wait, wait but Saaakkkuuura!" Miku whined and grabbed my arm.

"It IS important but since you're here, you can tell me all about you and Light's date," she squealed.

"I've told you before, and I'll tell you again, it wasn't a date," I hissed.

"Maybe not to you, but everyone notices that he likes you. Just some girl to girl advice, I say go for it, it can't get much better than Light. I mean, he's a top student, his dad is Chief of Police, and he comes from a good family. If you got hitched you'd live the life practically any girl is dreaming of. Not to mention he's totally hot and I bet he's like some sort of sex-god or something," she gushed.

"If he's so amazing then why don't you go for it?" I asked blandly.

"Are you joking, I'd never measure up in comparison. I mean obviously I'm cool, awesome, hot and most definitely a sex-goddess, I'm not nearly as smart. I'd look like a total IDIOT around him, Light needs a cute little smarty like you," Miku said. Miku….was just. Like. Ino.

"Well, he's not my type," I argued. Her mouth dropped open a little bit.

"Then what is your type?" she asked.

"I don't know, I'll let you know when I find out."

"That's stupid, but whatever makes you happy. Anyways, do you wanna come in and watch _Titanic? _That movie makes you cry whenever you see it." I was about to say something when that weird music came on again, I pulled out the "cell-phone" and opened it. I pressed it against my ear.

"Hello?" I asked into it.

"Hey sis, some weird guy is waiting for you over here, mom asked why he was here and he said he had to question you for something," a boy's voice said, I assumed him to be Ryuu.

"WHAT! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE; I'M AT MIKU'S ANYWAY SO IT WON'T TAKE LONG!" I shouted into the phone and shoved it back into my back. Miku was staring at me in confusion. "Sorry Miku, I'll explain everything later." I ran back to my house and slammed the door open.

"Hello, Sakura, this man is here to ask you a couple of questions. He had brown hair and a serious look about him.

"Hello, Ms. Haruno, my name is Chance Burks and I need to ask you and your family a couple of questions regarding the Kira case," he said. Two things struck me odd about him, number 1. His name, it just wasn't...right. For some reason. And the next thing, why was he asking us questions. I remembered when Moira told me I was a suspect but why?

"Sure, what is it you want to ask?" I questioned in a friendly voice. This would go down better if I seemed nice.

"I'll start by questioning you all individually then, all together. By there I will bring this information, which will all be recorded, back to the leader of this investigation and he will determine who is cast of suspicion and who is not," the man said. He looked over to me. "You're first." I nodded, the rest of my family were escorted into a separate room by another man.

"Alright Ms. Haruno, does you, your family, or anyone you know support Kira?" he asked.

"Me? Well, I do not, nor does anyone in my family. I don't think anyone I know supports Kira either; they may be lying of course. I have my suspicions about some people but it would be incorrect to assume that they truly were Kira. My emotions are probably getting in the way. But hey, who knows, I might be on to something, if L ever wants to talk to me, it'll be fine," I said. The man's eyes widened.

"How did you know I was working with L?" he growled.

"Just a hunch, even if he wasn't it was pretty obvious he would've soon," I said.

"You know more than you're letting on," he growled.

"Aw very perceptive of you, if you're truly wondering. I know your name is not Chance Burks; I'm not surprised by the aliases though. After all, Kira needs a name and face to kill, but what if he didn't? What if Kira only needed a person's face? Of course, I can already tell that he can't, it would be far too easy for him to kill. But just considering something else, what if Kira can control the way a person dies. It's mainly heart-attacks as it seems, but if we look at the criminal deaths by other means just look at the death toll," I said. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm supposed to be questioning you, you aren't supposed to be giving us suggestions," he growled. I shrugged.

"Well then, ask away."

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

_Normal POV _

_The next day_

L watched the videos over and over again; nothing seemed suspicious about the Haruno's except for the daughter. She knew too much and L knew that she knew something big. Something so big it could bring down Kira…or him. Yet, even though she knew so much, she was smart, and as L refused to admit, beautiful. But the thing was, from the moment he first heard her voice, he knew she was not Kira. It wasn't as though this was proof against her being Kira, in fact, based off all she was most likely next to Light to be Kira. Plus they were best friends. But somehow, L just knew.

"It looks like she could be Kira, L, she knows a lot," Soichiro said. Then an idea popped into L's head, if he fooled everyone into believing that she's a suspect then things could work to his advantage.

"Yes, indeed, but one thing," he said. Everyone looked at him. "Watari prepare the limousine and take me to the Haruno household, I want to talk to this girl in person." Watari did as L told him and when they were in the limo, driving to the Haruno house.

Watari asked, "Why do you wish to talk to her?"

"Because, I want her to join the task force."

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

**Me: Yeah, I know it was weird and I know there are a lot of OCs but they won't have any big parts except maybe Ryuu and obviously Moira. But you should probably know Moira is just inner Sakura. Also, Moira lied; she IS human but exactly what? You'll find out later but I, personally, think it's a good plan. Also, instead of falling out of the sky she went to live in a new life. I know I didn't put too much of L in this chapter but he will be in the next chapter.**


	2. L appears

**Me: Yes, I know I said I was discontinuing all of my stories but…this is Death Note too and considering the amount of reviews I got from the first chapter it seems pretty promising. Reviews own me, I feel bad though, it's almost been a year since this story was published and this will be an on and off story for me. Still, my apologies. In my defense on my actual computer at home (at my papa's right now) I did start this story, however, the bitch known only as writer's block came and that pretty much screwed a lot of people over so here it is. The next installment of Strawberry Gashes.**

It was rather late at night when the doorbell rang, abnormally late. I looked up from where I was cleaning the dishes; according to my "mom" it was my turn to do them. I may have not been a ninja but I still got the feeling that whatever was behind that door was what was going to decide my future. I was a little weary of answering it.

_**Go on. Answer it.**_ Moira urged me.

_Why? Who is it?_

_**That's destiny outside the door**_

_I'm trying to be serious here_

_**Ugh, fine it's a guy that works with L named Watari**_

_Thank you _I still wasn't so sure I should answer it, but hey, might as well. So I wiped my hands, left the dishes and opened the door. And surely enough, there was an old guy standing there.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked, unsure of what to say to this man.

"Miss Haruno, L requests to speak with you, if you would be so kind…" 'Watari' trailed off and gestured to a sleek looking black car. I glanced behind me and nodded.

"I'll be back in an hour or so mom!" I called and closed the door behind me, not bothering to listen to her response.

I followed "Watari" out to his…whatever the hell that was.

_What is that, Moira, some sort of weapon?_

_**It's called a car; it's a form of transportation**_

_What is everyone here to lazy to run or something, I mean it really isn't that hard_

_**I honestly don't think you'll ever understand this world; they use them when certain places are too far to run or even walk for that matter**_

_But I ran everywhere back in my world_

_**Not everyone has your strength and will power, plus L can't just walk everywhere, he has to keep his face hidden!**_

_Why?_

_**Because he has a secret identity! I though we went over this!**_

_Right, Right, but can't he just wear a mask or something_

_**Um, no! Do you even know how suspicious that would be, my god, how can someone so smart also be so stupid.**_

_Well excuse me for not understanding all of this world's stuff!_

_**You're excused**_

"Miss Haruno, are you feeling alright?" Watari asked. Oh, I must've spaced out when I was arguing with Moira.

"Uhm, yeah I'm fine," I said when I noticed we were already standing in front of the "car". Watari opened the door for me and after staring for a couple of seconds I finally entered.

"Hello Miss Haruno, I am L," a man said…it was weird. For one thing, the man was sitting in a very odd crouching position that even I knew was abnormal for this world, another thing is he was wearing a mask. Even with the mask I could see his messy and unkempt black hair which unsurprisingly fit pretty well with his wrinkled and simple white long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. Now all I needed to see was the face for this image to be complete.

"Hello, L, my name is Sakura so please stop calling me Miss Haruno," I said, in some cases, I didn't mind being called Miss Haruno, like Watari for example. I would feel really uncomfortable if he called me Sakura, however, L sounded pretty close to my age, probably a couple years older so I didn't want him to be speaking to me so respectfully.

"Alright then Sakura, you probably know why you're here considering the amount of information you seem to know about the Kira case," L said…I take it back, I take it back, start calling me Miss Haruno again. This was even worse! Sadly, it was too late to take back so here I am, being called by my first name by a man I have never officially spoken with before…this was much more awkward then I thought it would be.

"Uhm, yeah, I guess I know _why _I'm here but I'm more interested in _what_ you're planning. You wouldn't come and talk to me in person unless you had a good reason, if you wanted just to question me you would've sent someone else…so why did you come yourself?" I asked.

"That's very perceptive of you Sakura but I came myself simply because I wanted to meet you," L said, I couldn't tell if he was lying or not, damn, he was good. I could even tell if the toughest shinobi were lying yet this scrawny little guy I couldn't detect a single thing.

_Moira, is he serious?_

_**Don't ask me! The only person's mind I can read is yours!**_

_Dammit _

"…why?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Did you every think that perhaps when you were being questioned the first time it was recorded, you are very intelligent, Sakura and I wanted to meet you in person," L answered.

"…alight then, I'm pretty sure you're a lot smarter than me so why was it such an honor for you to come and meet me in person?" I asked.

"For one thing, you seem to have a lot of insight on the Kira case, and for another, I thought it would be respectful to ask you in person if you wanted to join the Task Force for the Kira Case," L replied. I stared at him, not dumbfounded but calculating. Who was this guy? That's what I would've loved to know, it was an odd feeling, Moira had told me so much about him and yet, it felt like I was just meeting him. When I met Light it felt natural…I'm so stupid. It was because it was my first time meeting him, I'd been friends with Light for years so obviously it was going to feel that way.

_**You're learning!**_

_Shut it_

"I would love to join the Task Force for the Kira Case," I said.

"Great, you'll start tomorrow, Watari will pick you up and bring you there. I don't think we can trust you with the address," L said.

"Good, I'd get lost anyway, but, if I'm going to be working on the Task Force, can I see your face?" I asked.

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow," he said, he had a smile in his voice though I obviously couldn't tell if he really was. I grunted to myself and left the "car" that had never moved. HA! Form of transportation my ass. I walked through the door and saw my mom still peering out of the window just watching the car.

"Sakura-chan…who was that? Why were you talking to such people?" my "mother" asked.

"Uhm, that was just a friend from school, he had his Butler come get me because he can't go outside to much because he's really sick so…he just wanted to ask me about our homework," I lied, I felt like such an idiot too. My mom stared at me in disbelief.

"Why didn't he just call you?" I asked. I wasn't really quite sure what she meant by that but I had a fuzzy idea.

"He doesn't have a ph-phone," I replied, tasting the odd, foreign word that I wasn't quite used to. Moira had told me about these but I still wasn't used to all of the terms and such.

"He looked pretty rich, riding in a fancy car like that," my mom said.

"He doesn't want a phone, he said he got tired of random strangers calling him," I lied.

"…Sakura-chan! You don't have to lie to your Mommy, just tell me the truth!" she sobbed and grabbed onto my arms. I stared right at her, dead in the eyes and said "Mom, that was the complete truth." Finally, she let me go and seemed to believe my lie.

"Alright…I'll believe you," she said and left me standing there in the doorway. I sighed and shut the door behind me and walked up the stairs and headed to my room. Once I got there, a boy who looked kind of like my was standing in the doorway, it must've been Ryuu. Luckily for him, he hadn't ended up with pink hair but it was red like our "Mom's".

"Were you talking to that stupid Light guy again?" he asked.

"No, Ryuu, why do you hate him so much?" I asked in return.

"He's a monster! Why am I the only one who can tell! I think he's Kira, no, I _know _he's Kira!" Ryuu exclaimed.

"Really? Even if Light was Kira where's your proof? What are you going to say to the police? 'I have a feeling he's Kira' no, Ryuu, that's not going to work. If Light really is Kira the police will catch him and there's nothing more for you to worry about!" I yelled feeling slightly agitated. Even though I knew Light was Kira, I wanted Ryuu to stay out of it. I didn't remember it yet but I could feel that I was close to Ryuu and even if I wasn't I still didn't want him getting hurt by all of this.

"Are you saying I need to find proof? Because I'll do it!" Ryuu said.

"No, Ryuu, I'm telling you to stay out of this, Light might be Kira but that doesn't mean you need to get hurt by it," I replied.

"If I don't do anything no one will! He's so evilly charming, if I don't stop him he'll schmooze his way out of suspicion," Ryuu argued.

"I'll let you in on something Ryuu, I think he's Kira too, you're not alone here. Even with all that charm he can't fool everyone. You need to trust in that," I sighed and ruffled his hair slightly.

"If you really think he's Kira than why are you still friends with him? Why do you still hang out with that freak?" Ryuu asked.

"Because, he's still my best friend, Ryuu. If I have to help him get caught than I will if it comes down to that. But until then, that doesn't mean I have to cut all ties from him," I answered. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get into my room." Ryuu pushed himself out of the way and let me pass.

"Be careful, sis, just…be careful," he said and then left without another word. I sighed.

_Moira, I don't know what to do anymore. I have such conflicting emotions_

_**What do you mean?**_

_You should already know! But…Light is supposed to be my best friend and some of those feelings are coming back. I know, I'm going to have to help catch him but…I don't know if that's going to be an easy ordeal_

_**Oh…Well, the best advice I can give you is it's your choice so do what you feel is right. Sometimes the right decision isn't always the best decision, but it's still your choice and there's plenty of time to think about it**_

_Alright…Thank you, Moira_

**=^.^==^.^==^.^=**

**Me: Well that's it for now, don't fret though, the next chapter isn't going to take years to get here. I promise, I'll start writing it sometime tonight, won't be up by tonight but it will start getting written so no fretting :) Ciao**


End file.
